In the back mirror disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 8-310301, due to a tensile spring being contracted, a pivot plate is tilted, and the angle of a mirror surface is adjusted. Further, a tilting pivot of the pivot plate is nipped between a supporting pivot of a mirror base and a cap support, due to the urging force of a fixed spring.
Here, at this back mirror, when the pivot plate is tilted, due to the cap support being pushed by a shock-absorbing spring, the nipping force of the tilting pivot by the supporting pivot and the cap support is lessened, and the frictional force between the supporting pivot and the cap support and the tilting pivot is decreased.